


Mi Dulce Niña

by Noexcuseforme



Category: Acacias 38 (TV), Maitino - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noexcuseforme/pseuds/Noexcuseforme
Summary: Just a simple Maitino first time fic. Maybe not an original concept but I wanted to add my contribution to this awesome fandom.
Relationships: Camino Pasamar/Maite Zaldúa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Mi Dulce Niña

There were many things about Camino Pasamar that had attracted her to Maite Zaldua, her beauty, her talent, her bravery, but if Maite was honest she would say that the very first thing that made her fall in love with Camino was her innocence.  
Even now after having just made love for the first time, a desperate, frenzied release of their pent-up desires, Maite couldn’t help but think how innocent Camino looked as she rested her head against her chest as if she were a babe in arms. She had thrown a blanket around the two of them as they lay together on her chaise in their post coital bliss and Maite pressed soft kisses against Caminos hair whilst the young girl sighed happily, pressing herself even closer to her and just enjoying the moment. She knew Camino couldn’t stay with her all day like this but for now they just wanted to be experience this time together while they could, and simply be happy in each other's arms.

Maite hadn't wanted any of this to happen, in fact she had tried so hard to stop this from happening, but ever since Camino had literally crashed her way into Maites life she had become more and more enamoured with her everyday.  
She was just supposed to be her teacher, nothing more, she just wanted to encourage Caminos artistic side and show her that she could have a life outside of her mothers wishes, outside of wifely duties, a life where a woman could make her own choices and live freely, but Camino had lit up her world and before she even knew it Maite had fallen in love with the gentle shy artist and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

————

Even during the physical act they had just shared with each other Maite couldn’t help but think how sweet and good Camino was. She looked so beautiful stripped to her undergarments, a true work of art to Maite in that moment, more captivating than a painting of Venus with her hair down and her legs spread across her lovers waist, giving Maite access to everything she desired of her.  
As they both sank into the chaise, finally giving in to their carnal needs, Maite couldn’t help but kiss and touch every part of her that she could reach, her hands roamed through her gorgeous long hair and over her breasts before lowering to the girls slender hips, her hands teasing at the waistband of her bloomers for what felt like forever.  
Maite was desperate to get her fingers between Caminos legs, but even in the throes of passion she couldn’t help but care for her dear Camino, so she stopped and looked deep into Caminos eyes first as if to ask permission for what she was about to do.  
  
She needn’t have worried though, because Camino simply took hold of her hand and guided it into that now damp spot that craved her touch so desperately. “Please Maite” she practically begged, and she shut her eyes in ecstasy when she felt Maites fingers finally giving her the relief she needed.

Maite watched and listened to her with enraptured awe as she took in every expression, every gasp of pleasure and every sweet little sigh coming from her lover. Seeing Camino like this was a gift for Maite and she wanted to capture this moment in her mind forever and keep it for herself. like a painting only she was permitted to witness.  
She loved how wet and warm Camino felt against her hand and Maite was amazed at how her hips rocked back and forth against her fingers as she penetrated her, her body knowing what to do by pure instinct even though Camino had never made love to a woman before.  
  
Maite could tell she was bringing Camino to climax when the girls demeanour suddenly became very serious and she grasped at Maites face with both her hands, bringing her lips so close to hers but not kissing her, instead it was as if she was looking for reassurance as a new feeling built up inside her. She pressed her forehead against her lovers as she let this strange sensation overtake her. “Maite?...” was all she could say utter in that moment, not understanding what was happening to her but knowing that if she was with Maite then it must be something good.

“I’ve got you mi niña” Maite whispered assuredly, holding her tight with one arm as her other hand continued pleasuring her, and before long she felt Camino tighten around her fingers as she made the most beautiful sound Maite had ever heard when she climaxed from her touch.

Panting heavily from the exertion Camino buried her face between Maites shoulder and neck as she came down from the high she had just experienced, all the while Maite gently stroked her hair and her back to comfort her, a tender action that was incredibly important to the older woman. This was Caminos first _true_ intimate experience and Maite needed her to know that she was completely safe with her and that she would never be hurt by her. She needed Camino to know that sexual intercourse was a beautiful thing that could be good and pure and gentle, and that she would always be safe in her arms, _always_.

————

Maite would never say when her feelings for Camino changed from friendship to that of love, there were many moments she had shared with the girl that endeared her to her. Maite was touched when Camino had given her a portrait she had drawn of her and told her how she really saw her, and when Camino has stripped in front of her and allowed Maite to draw her naked she couldn't deny how aroused she had become whilst sketching her. But truthfully Maite knew in her heart that it was after learning about Caminos rape that her feelings had changed towards the young girl.

It had made Maites blood boil with rage to know that someone had once hurt her dear Camino in that way, it was truly sickening to her to know that some evil filthy bastard had ever forced himself on someone as sweet and kind as she was and had so cruelly stolen her virginity. But the fact that Camino had trusted her enough to tell her such a terrible secret only endeared her even more to the older woman and made Maite want to care for her as more than just a friend.

————

And now, having just made love to Camino and holding her tenderly in her arms she knew that they could never just be friends again, not after what they had just shared with each other, it would be impossible.

Camino was the first to speak afterwards, she was still out of breath but she was thinking more clearly now and she needed answers.  
“What _was_ that?” she asked her lover, and Maite looked at her strangely, not understanding what she meant at first.

“I felt something inside, it was...I can't explain how it felt, I've never felt anything like it before” she admitted and Maite caught on quickly to what she meant.

“Did it feel good?” she asked her with a playful, almost teasing look on her face, to which Camino nodded shyly in response.

“Oh my sweet girl, my beautiful girl” Maite chuckled between placing soft kisses onto her face and holding her close to her. “I sometimes forget how innocent you are” she said, before reassuring her lover that what she felt was perfectly natural. And the look of pure contentment on Caminos face as Maite explained to her what an orgasm was made her take a mental note to one day soon take Camino to her bedroom and _really_ show her what pleasure could be.

————

She had dreamed about pleasuring Camino many times, dreams that she could never have dared to tell that dear girl about. Maite dreamed about carrying her to her bed bridal style and becoming completely free and naked together with her, how her smooth skin would feel pressed against hers, how her breasts would feel in her hands, how she would get to know every inch of her body with her lips.  
She dreamt about kissing every part of her that lay beneath her before spreading her legs apart and using her fingers to play with her, to prepare her, to get her nice and soaking wet before she could do what she could only do with her in her dreams. She dreamt of holding her firmly at the waist and getting her mouth between Caminos legs and knowing intimately how she tasted down there, she dreamt of lapping at her beautiful little cunt until her jaw ached and she felt Caminos own lubricant dripping down her chin as she brought her to a screaming orgasm.  
She could barely look Camino in the eye the morning after one of these dreams, how could she ever tell that innocent girl about all the things she desired of her? These dreams would sometimes be so intense that Maite would wake up panting and sweating and with a throbbing between her legs that she had no choice but to relieve by herself, all the while wishing it were Caminos fingers touching her as she did so.   
  


————

Coming back to the moment at hand, and the girl in her hands, Maite watched as her young lover began to understand the feeling of sexual pleasure, and she found herself feeling so utterly delighted that she had the honour of showing the beautiful girl how it felt.

“Orgasm...” Camino repeated, thinking about the new word she had just learnt and what it meant. “It’s beautiful” she said, as Maite leant back and relaxed into the chaise again.  
Camino began kissing her tenderly on her face and neck whilst running her fingers through her now loose hair and Maite gave herself in to Caminos touches and thought about what had just occurred between them. This was not supposed to have happened, and yet as Maite felt Caminos hands wander to her chest she was so glad it had happened. Neither of them could have gone on feeling the way they had and not acted on it, it would have soon driven them crazy.

Maite smiled softly as Caminos mouth dropped down to kiss the top of her breasts and Maite wished she could imprint every single press of those soft lips onto her skin. Camino meanwhile was enamoured with Maites chest, she thought it was beautiful. It was fuller than her own, rounder and softer, even a little comforting she thought as she grasped at it gently with her hands and left her mark on it with every soft kiss.

Camino was still tingling inside from her climax, it felt like she had been lit up in her soul. It was a strange new feeling but nonetheless it was wonderful, and Camino was suddenly desperate to make Maite feel what she felt. Pulling her focus away from Maites breasts Camino raised her head to face Maite once more, caressing her face gently she looked her lover in the eyes and spoke “I would very much like to see you orgasm Maite.”

Maite smiled and without a word she took one of Caminos hands in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing her knuckles sweetly and thinking about how much she ached to have those delicate fingers inside of her. She guided her hand down and spread apart her legs for her, letting Camino feel her way into her most intimate area, and Maite could only shudder in delight as Camino touched her so gently, her young lovers face holding an expression of complete concentration, desire and curiosity all the while as she made love to her with her fingers.

“Mi dulce niña...”

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments? Reviews? Thoughts? I like to hear what people think.


End file.
